


Бог потерянных

by Takishiro, WTF_Kings



Category: Dominion (TV), Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: Джек шагает по пустыне, и пустыня ему нравится. Хотя он наверняка знает, что тут и умрет.Текст написан в рамках Зимней фандомной битвы для команды WTF Kings 2017





	

Джек шагает по пустыне, и пустыня ему нравится. Хотя он наверняка знает, что тут и умрет.  
У него всегда была плохая привычка любить то, что могло принести ему смерть.  
Его отряд остался позади, среди дюн. Джек засыпал их песком, сколько хватило сил. Боялся – и сейчас боится, – что эти твари придут снова, раскопают – и завладеют их телами.  
Твари налетели ниоткуда, неожиданно; в них стреляли, но то ли попадали не туда, то ли пуля их не брала. И как они двигались... Один из них прыгнул Ричардсону на шею, вцепился пальцами в голову и давил, пока она не треснула. В него стреляли, выпустили обойму, и только после этого он свалился и затих.  
Потом погиб Вильямс.  
Потом Рэйн.  
Джек остался последним. Он не понимает, почему до сих пор жив. Может быть, это специально для него измышленное наказание.  
Когда он понял, что заблудился, то долго пытался связаться с Шайло, но связи не было и нет до сих пор.  
Может, там уже не осталось никого в живых.  
А те, кто выжил, запершись в бункере под Дворцом Единства, – вряд ли будут рады его возвращению.  
Сайлас отправил его «в разведку», но после того, как король брызгал слюной с полчаса, крича, что Господь покинул их всех из-за его грехов – непокорный сын, содомит, позор для отца, – Джек понял, что разведданных от него будут ждать, а его самого – не слишком.  
Его отряд и отправлял разведданные, пока передвигались по нейтральной зоне, отделяющей Гильбоа от лежащих за ней земель; а после – по тем самым землям, чудным, но опустевшим.  
А потом подоспели твари. Живые полуразложившиеся тела с черными глазами.  
_Таковы ангелы твоего Бога, отец?_  
Оттого, обнаружив, что потерялся, Джек не стал искать дорогу назад. Он просто пошел дальше, куда глядели глаза, а они не видели ничего, кроме пустынных полей и возвышающихся вдалеке темно-красных гор.  
У него еще есть с собой вода (он забрал фляжки у Вильямса и Рейна – _простите, ребята, и спасибо вам_ ). Солнце припекает, но пока все терпимо, и он почти с удовольствием вдыхает горячий пыльный воздух.  
А потом эти налетают снова. Он стреляет – этих слишком много, кто-то пикирует сверху, вцепляется в плечи и валит на землю; в рот, в ноздри забивается сухая глина. Вот и конец...  
Выстрелы звучат неожиданно. Со спины пропадает тяжесть, но Джек еще несколько секунд не позволяет себе поверить, что жив.  
А потом – он разворачивается и видит только темный силуэт на фоне солнца – ему протягивают руку и помогают подняться. Напротив стоит парень в защищающем лицо платке, в мотоциклетных очках.  
– Стрелять надо в голову, – назидательно говорит его спаситель. – Или между глаз, или в глаз. Иначе никаких пуль не хватит.  
Он снимает очки, сдергивает с лица платок. Лицо у него обветренное, заросшее, и все равно черты кажутся Джеку знакомыми.  
– Уильям, – говорит парень.  
– Джек, – «Бенджамин» и «Принц Гильбоа» умирают на языке. Не принц он больше.  
– Погляди на себя, Джек, – с насмешкой говорит парень, – ты здесь не выживешь, если будешь так разгуливать. Ты что, возомнил себя коро... – он замолкает, смотрит на потускневших бабочек на погонах Джека; смотрит в его лицо.  
– Постой. Джек? Бенджамин?  
Тут он и сам понимает, откуда помнит эти глаза – огромные, в пол-лица.  
На самом деле Джека удивляет не то, что они встретились – а то, что узнали друг друга.

Джеку тогда было лет тринадцать, Уильяму – и того меньше. Они с отцом прибыли в Гильбоа с дипломатической миссией из земель, о которых Джек почти ничего не знал.  
– Они оставлены Богом, – говорил Сайлас, будто эта оставленность – что-то заразное. Но когда миссия приехала, он принял старшего Уилла, а младший достался Джеку.  
Сначала мальчишка ему не понравился, он выглядел слабым и слащавым. Джек отвел его в сад.  
– Отец говорит, вы забрали нашего Бога, – задумчиво сказал Уильям. Он сидел в траве и смотрел на солнце, не щурясь.  
– Не стоит рассчитывать, что отец Его отдаст обратно, – фыркнул Джек. – Он по Богу с ума сходит.  
Пророк Самуэльс рассказывал, что все они избранные, потому что именно в Гильбоа Господь пришел скрываться от удручивших его детей в остальном мире. Именно поэтому Он говорил с Сайласом: желал построить в Гильбоа новый мир, где Его чада к Нему бы прислушивались.  
– Не думаю, чтоб папа и правда хотел Бога обратно. Пока Он не вернется, мой папа будет в Веге главным.  
– Я слышал, главный у вас архангел, – Джеку было лень меряться отцами, но требовалось указать мальчишке его место. Тот, однако, не смутился:  
– Архангела не интересуют земные дела...  
– Куда ты все смотришь?  
– На Бога, – ответил тот так естественно, будто и в самом деле Его видел.  
– Почему я ничего не вижу? – спросил он с обидой, хотя, казалось, уже смирился с мыслью, что таким, как он, Господь не показывается.  
– А ты закрой глаза, – мягко сказал Уильям. И Джек купился: закрыл, подставил лицо солнцу. Если сосредоточиться и дать волю воображению, можно представить, что щеку ласкает теплая рука. Потом что-то щекотное коснулось носа, Джек чихнул и открыл глаза. Рядом вилась оранжевая бабочка.  
– Она села тебе на нос, – объяснил Уильям. – А ты ее спугнул.  
Вид у него был мечтательный, и у Джека пропало всякое раздражение.  
– Ты будешь пророком, когда вырастешь?  
– Отец хочет, чтобы я стал принципатом Церкви Спасителя.  
– А я стану королем, – сказал Джек и сознался:  
– Хотя я больше хотел бы стать солдатом.  
После этого они довольно быстро сдружились. Уильям был улыбчивый и кроткий, и что бы ни скрывалось за этой кротостью, Джеку оно не угрожало. За те несколько недель, что делегация гостила в Гильбоа, они вместе успели исследовать дворец и обойти город. Как-то раз Джек вытащил из их с Мишель тайника пакетик травы – во время болезни врачи прописывали ей марихуану, чтобы облегчить боль. Когда они передавали друг другу косяк, укрывшись за высокими деревьями в парке, Уильям сказал:  
– Хочешь секрет? Мой отец когда-нибудь меня убьет.  
У Джека по спине пробежали мурашки. Не от сказанного, а оттого, что парень решил поведать это именно ему. Как он узнал о страхе, преследующем Джека по ночам, когда сквозь темноту он ощущал на себе тяжелый взгляд отца с портрета? Днем тот же самый взгляд преследовал его во всем, что он делал, раз за разом признавая его непригодным. Неугодным.  
– Тебе нужно стараться, – ответил он не Уильяму, а своим страхам. – Если ты сделаешь все, как он хочет, ему незачем будет тебя убивать. И потом, убить пророка не позволит... – он опять вспоминает, что у этих нет Бога, – не позволит церковь.

Теперь они смотрят друг на друга: неудавшийся король и, кажется, не слишком удавшийся пророк.  
– Что вы тут делаете, принципат?  
Тот улыбается, и улыбка у него немного безумная.  
– А вы, Ваше Высочество?  
– Отец выгнал меня в пустыню, – произносят оба почти одновременно. И начинают смеяться.  
В конце концов, Уильям разводит небольшой костерок. Они садятся рядом, едят галеты, оставшиеся у Джека в пайке, и не могут перестать смотреть друг на друга.  
– Я не думал, что найду здесь кого-нибудь, кроме чернооких, – говорит Уильям.  
– Я думал, что найду здесь только смерть, – отвечает Джек.  
Он рассказывает Уильяму про ушедшего Бога. Может быть, отец был прав, и это в самом деле заразно. Но будь он Богом, сам бы ушел, взглянув на то, что творилось в стране. Принципат молчит, но видно, что на душе у него не один секрет.  
– Ты собираешься возвращаться в Гильбоа? – спрашивает он.  
Джек растягивается на песке.  
– Я хотел, – отвечает он. – Но что мне там делать?  
– Я тоже хотел вернуться в Вегу, – задумчиво говорит Уильям.  
– Тебя там ждут?  
– Я должен рассказать им о Боге.  
Джек собирался умереть, и теперь чувствует спокойное облегчение висельника, у которого порвалась веревка. Он шагает за принципатом, потому что идти ему все равно некуда.  
А потом налетают черноокие. На сей раз Джек уже не теряется, но Уильям реагирует быстрее, и удары у него выверенные. Восьмеркам достается по пуле в лоб, и они опадают на землю, как почерневшие листья страшного дерева.  
– Ловко, – хвалит его Джек. – Патроны еще есть?  
– Вообще-то я рассчитывал на твои...  
У Джека тоже осталось немного, они с ребятами изрядно поистратились, пытаясь отбиться. Еще одну встречу они с Уильямом выдержат, а дальше...  
– Лучше всего их бить серебряными пулями. Но где теперь взять серебро...  
Джек смотрит на свои руки, убранные перстнями. Единственное, что напоминает о его статусе; о власти, которая ему так и не досталась.  
– Что ж, пойдут на переплавку.

Пустыня оказывается не такой, как Джек видел в книгах, но захватывает не меньше. Песчаные дюны сменяются пересохшей землей, где из расщелин выбиваются сухие кустарники. Там и тут – опустевшие, полуразвалившиеся дома, бензоколонки, кафе с огромными буквами вывесок. Чтобы было видно автомобилистам – но машины по этой дороге больше не ездят...  
– Нам бы надо найти приют на ночь, – говорит Уильям.  
– И место, где развести огонь, – кивает Джек, помня о серебре.  
Они находят приют в опустевшем фаст-фуде, сперва проверив его на наличие чернооких. Пока день за выбитыми окнами густеет и отходит, они с помощью найденной на кухне утвари плавят на огне перстни Джека. Когда пули остывают, Уильям говорит, что будет сторожить первым, и Джек устало валится на пол, головой на вещмешок. Тепло, они в помещении, и спальник вытаскивать откровенно лень. Уильям садится рядом. От него должно бы пахнуть немытым телом, но он, кажется, так давно ходил по пустыне, что весь пропитался ею, и от него тянет песком, и солью, и ветром.

– Хочешь секрет? – говорит Уильям на следующий день. – Когда я только попал в пустыню, я... оказался в руках у чернооких. Не думаю, что это были восьмерки. По крайней мере, не все. Восьмерки не умеют договариваться друг с другом. И потом... у одного из них были крылья.  
Его всего пробирает дрожью, как судорогой.  
– Они взяли меня в плен, но убивать не стали. Им нравилось издеваться. Думаю, это у них осталось от людей. От владельцев тел, которые они заняли. Они держали меня долго и... и... – он не может продолжить, только криво улыбается. – У меня от них остались шрамы. Много шрамов.  
– Как ты выбрался от них?  
– Разозлился как следует... Но когда я вернусь в Вегу, я скажу людям, что эти шрамы – знаки от Господа.  
Джек даже остановился:  
– Зачем? Так хочется снова стать принципатом?  
– Людям нужен Бог, – упрямо сказал Уильям. – А я не знаю, как иначе объяснить, что Он есть, что Он тут. Людям нужны доказательства: татуировки, стигматы. Шрамы ничем не хуже.  
Джек разозлился:  
– Но Бог ушел. Да и до своего ухода – думаешь, он стал бы с тобой говорить?  
– Смотри, – говорит Уильям, указывая вдаль, – там, кажется, старая заправка. Можем устроиться там на ночь.  
Джек с ним больше не спорит. Спорить с сумасшедшими – себе дороже.  
На заправке они находят не только место для ночевки, но еще и вываленные из-за стойки в маленьком магазинчике пакеты с чипсами, орехами, печеньем. Шоколад покрылся белой плесенью, но чипсы и галеты еще можно есть, и они сгребают все себе в мешки, оставив пару пачек на ужин.  
У Уильяма совсем расслабленный вид.  
– Их нет поблизости, – отвечает он, почувствовав молчаливый интерес Джека. – Когда много времени проводишь в пустыне, начинаешь их чувствовать. Их становится меньше...  
Он не договаривает, но Джек понимает: это потому, что они полетели в Гильбоа, только что оставленный оазис, куда раньше путь им был закрыт. Он жует древние галеты, не чувствуя вкуса, и думает об отце, о матери, о Мишель – она пропала, убежала к Дэвиду перед самой катастрофой, и никто не знает, где ее искать.  
«Если я забуду тебя, Иерусалим...» – всплывает в голове.  
_Если забуду._  
Он встает, затягивает ослабленные шнурки на ботинках, закрывает рюкзак, утрамбовав печенье.  
– У тебя нет запасной карты?  
– Не надо, Джек, – говорит Уильям. – Не ходи. Поверь, если они не успели спрятаться, ты им точно уже не поможешь. А если спрятались, ты просто не успеешь до них добраться. Погибнешь сам.  
Хватает его за локоть.  
– Не ходи туда, Джек.  
Удивительно, как посторонние люди пытаются его спасти, когда собственная семья отправляет его на смерть. Сперва Шепард, теперь Уильям...  
– Он отправлял нас с большой помпой, – вспоминает Джек. – После первого нападения чернооких он вышел на балкон и заявил, что его сын лично отправится в разведку, чтобы выяснить, чего еще им опасаться. Получается, он объявил народу, что приносит меня в жертву, – окончательно это доходит до Джека только сейчас. – Если король пожертвует собственным наследником, то Бог вернется.  
– А если не вернется, – кивает Уильям, – то короля хотя бы не забьют камнями...  
– Куда же мне пойти?  
– Ты можешь отправиться со мной в Вегу, – говорит принципат. – Я возвращаюсь. Я достаточно наглотался пустыни.

Следующую ночь они проводят под открытым небом. Мелкий одинокий костерок трепещет в бесконечной тишине ночи. Джек поедает паек, Уильям, доев, задумчиво водит пальцами по шрамам у себя на руке.  
– Когда-то мне нравилась боль, – говорит он задумчиво. – Это было до пустыни. Я думал, что боль может сделать сильнее. Может сделать... достойным.  
Он протягивает руку к костру, близко, в самый жар.  
– Проблема в том, – неверная улыбка искрит у него на лице, как электричество в испорченных проводах, – проблема в том, что таких, как мы, ничто не сделает достойными.  
– Так выпьем же за это, – тихо говорит Джек.  
– Выпьем.  
У них только несколько глотков виски во фляжке, но этого хватает.  
Джеку кажется, он слышит, как звезды потрескивают наверху, будто лед в коктейле.  
– Хочешь секрет? – спрашивает он у Уильяма. – Я бы тебе отсосал.  
Глаза у того делаются большими и детскими, но он не возражает, когда Джек перекатывается к нему ближе. Бесконечное небо дышит сверху. Труднее всего добраться до тела Уильяма через слои одежды.  
– Что же ты навертел, – возмущается Джек, а Уильям тихо хихикает от щекотки. Наконец Джеку удается добраться до впалого, покрытого шрамами живота и вытащить наружу небольшой аккуратный член. Джек накрывает его ртом.  
– М-м...  
Уильям весь напрягается, будто от щекотки или от боли. Джек осторожно посасывает головку и ощущает на своих губах песок. Он вдруг вспоминает, что сказал отец – насчет его рта, – и его разбирает смех. Он отрывается от Уильяма, начинает смеяться и не может остановиться, хохочет без удержу, катаясь по земле.  
– Да что такое?  
Уильям наверняка покраснел, просто в черноте пустынной ночи этого не видно.  
– У тебя хрен в песке, – еле выдавливает Джек. Ему не хватает дыхания, но смех становится торжествующим.  
_Иди сюда._  
Иди сюда и останови меня, если сможешь.  
– Очень смешно, – говорит Уильям.  
На смену веселью приходит нежность. На сей раз Джек осторожно касается губами все еще твердого ствола. Слизывает оставшиеся песчинки – будто очищает какой-то старинный артефакт, археологическую находку невиданной силы. Уильям дрожит. Джек кладет ладони на его ягодицы – исследует находку – и чувствует, как они поджимаются. Джек облизывает его, прослеживает губами венки, все – с этим опьяняющим чувством свободы. Уильям начинает тихо, жалобно стонать. Сколько же у тебя никого не было, думает Джек. Уже не стесняясь, тот подается бедрами вперед, толкается в рот Джека, хватает в горсти холодный серебристый песок, будто пытаясь остудить себя – не выходит, он распаляется все больше, то хватает Джека за волосы, то обхватывает за шею и бормочет невнятное, влажное: спаситель, спаситель. В последний момент Джек выпускает его изо рта, и тот сотрясается, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. Его семя изливается на пересохшую землю.  
Мы пометили пустыню, думает Джек. Теперь мы – ее хозяева.

Они не слишком торопятся – некуда, – и Джеку хватает времени насладиться новым простором. Они шагают мимо заброшенных деревень, замолчавших телеграфных столбов, телефонных будок с немыми аппаратами, качелей на проржавевших цепях. Это царство мертвых – может, и не тот дивный сад, что обычно описывают, но Джеку это подходит. В пустыне нет бабочек и нет власти, и не о чем беспокоиться. Они идут, оставляя позади осколки городов, деловые кварталы, ставшие пустырями, небоскребы, пустыми глазницами окон смотрящие на разросшиеся заросли внизу.  
В один из вечеров – с самого утра они бредут, не останавливаясь, мимо равнин – в пыльном небе повисает красное грандиозное солнце. Небо четко, как по линейке, расчерчивается полосами: фиолетовая, синяя, розовая, желтая. Джек трет глаза и молчит, красота выбила у него дар речи.  
– Вот, – с гордостью говорит Уильям, когда солнце догорает.  
Джек поворачивается к нему.  
– М-м?  
– Кто, кроме Бога, может создать такое? Значит, Он здесь, с нами...  
– Он ушел, – говорит Джек.  
– Может быть, это просто другой Бог, – пожимает плечами Уильям.  
– Какой же?  
– Тот, что нас бережет. Ведь каким-то образом мы до сих пор живы.  
Самое время задать вопрос – что Джек и делает.  
– Зачем тебе возвращаться в Вегу? Разве Он последует за тобой в город?  
У Уильяма чуть опускаются плечи.  
– Люди нуждаются в спасении.  
– Люди? Они ничего не сделали, когда тебя выставили из города. Хотя ты был их принципатом. Ты действительно возвращаешься ради людей – или ради отца?  
Лицо у Уильяма становится злое.  
– Он тоже нуждается в спасении.  
– Ты его не спасешь. Думаешь, если он увидит шрамы на твоем теле, то пожалеет тебя? – Джек говорит все быстрее, все с большей страстью. – Думаешь, он примет их за знаки Божьи? Да если даже ты принесешь ему самого Бога и положишь перед носом, он не станет думать о тебе лучше. Ты ведь сам говорил, что когда-нибудь он тебя убьет. Не возвращайся, не давай ему этой возможности.  
– Но куда же мне идти? – спрашивает теперь уже Уильям.  
– Я уверен, что ты знаешь, – говорит Джек и оказывается прав.  
– Есть такая легенда, – начинает Уильям, – о городе в пустыне... Говорят, это давно опустевший город. Ангелам он почему-то не нравится, они держатся от него подальше... Рассказывают, что там до сих пор есть свет и вода, хотя это, конечно, сказки. А еще рассказывают, что пока никто не смог его найти...  
Джек слушает дальше, про город, сотканный из металла и стекла, который откроется лишь избранным.  
– А разве мы с тобой не избранные?  
Бывший принципат смотрит на него с удивлением.  
– Нас таких двое на всю пустыню, – добавляет Джек.

– Пойдем, – говорит Уильям и совершенно естественным жестом берет его за руку. Джек вспоминает: другое время, другой человек, но от той ночи ему осталось похожее ощущение всепоглощающей свободы. Вот только у Джозефа рука была мягкая, с нежными пальцами – рука гражданского. По жесткой, исчерченной шрамами ладони Уильяма можно, наверное, прочитать всю историю его изгнания. Джеку хочется вновь ощутить ту мягкость, которую он заметил в Уильяме в самом начале. Свободной рукой он трогает его щеку, всматривается в глаза.  
– Что ты?  
Вот оно: улыбка, мягкая, застенчивая – улыбка человека, который привык верить.  
Джек не обманывает себя, он видит, как легко ей превратиться в гримасу сумасшедшего, он видел, до чего может донести вера, и все же улыбается в ответ.  
– Пойдем, – говорит он твердо.  
Они идут дальше, и теперь, уже точно зная, что не вернется, Джек позволяет пустыне обхватить себя, чувствует на лице горячее дыхание, как будто у огромного зверя, он дает себе пропитаться тишиной, полной невнятных голосов – их владельцы давно уж похоронены под песком. В первый раз за долгое время он широко открывает глаза, вбирая в себя все сразу, а Уильям идет рядом с довольной усмешкой. Так Джек посмеивался над новобранцами, впервые увидевшими «Голиаф». Даже плененный и стреноженный посреди чужого лагеря, танк пугал, как заснувшее чудовище, и Джек показывал его солдатам с мрачной гордостью. Так и пустыня: возможно, она им враг – но она и чудо.  
– Я свободен! – кричит он. – Свободен!  
– Сейчас налетят, – говорит Уильям, но тоже проникается чужой радостью и начинает кричать:  
– Мы сво-бод-ны!  
Когда оба выдыхаются, он неодобрительно качает головой:  
– Видела бы нас Клер, сказала бы, что мы похожи на детей из ее сада...  
– Кто такая Клер?  
Уильям так зримо мрачнеет, что Джек говорит – как сказал бы любому из своего взвода:  
– Кто бы она ни была, она тебя не стоит.  
– Я предал Клер, – тихо говорит Уильям.  
– Мы все кого-то предали.  
_Может, потому мы здесь._  
– Я тут оказался по ее милости, – говорит Уильям, и долгое время они шагают молча.

В конце концов, им начинает казаться, что идут они бесконечно; и столько же еще осталось. Восьмерки атакуют несколько раз, но серебряные пули поражают их безошибочно, и после нескольких нападений у Джека остается только одна царапина на плече, а Уильям и вовсе цел.  
Иногда получается прихватить застывшую около заправки машину, где еще осталось немного бензина. Как-то они находят оставленный у обочины мотоцикл. Хозяину мотоцикла не повезло, тело лежит тут же, по крайней мере, его часть.  
Джек садится в седло, Уильям – сзади. Ветер бросается им в лицо, выбивает слезы. Пустыня вокруг дороги сменяется полями перекати-поля, зарослями кукурузы, дикой, потому что некому ее возделывать.  
Им везет: потому что черноокие налетают, когда в бензобаке еще что-то остается.  
– Гони! – кричит Уильям. Джек гонит, приникает к рулю, бедный старый мотоцикл трясется, но упрямо скользит вперед. Джек ведет так, будто знает, куда ехать, будто в нескольких километрах – свои, спасительный кордон, прикрытие. Вместо этого впереди – скопление невнятных, полуразрушенных домов, и Джек в отчаянной надежде направляет мотоцикл туда. Заезжает в узкие улочки оставленного селения – или города, петляет, пока до него не доходит – эти отстали, за ними никто не гонится. Затормозив, он почти валится с мотоцикла в изнеможении.  
– Твою ж мать...  
– Вообще-то, – говорит Уильям, свалившийся рядом на дорогу, – я ее не знал.  
Мотоцикл рядом воняет бензином и жженой резиной и даже выглядит усталым.  
– Куда эти подевались? – Уильям вертит головой. – Кажется, сюда они за нами не полетели.  
– Осторожнее, – говорит Джек, хотя сейчас и ему кажется, что тишина безопасна. Но ему ли не знать, как быстро мнимая безопасность оборачивается неприятностями. Он глядит в небо: здесь оно широкое, низкие приземистые дома не стискивают его, как небоскребы в Гильбоа. И чистое: ангелов нет.  
– Останемся здесь? – предлагает Джек. Уильям улыбается. Где-то в заброшенном дворе скрипят качели. Город весь покрыт то ли песком, то ли пылью, он напоминает декорацию для дешевого ковбойского фильма.  
Ночь они проводят в салуне; Джек приканчивает оставленную в баре бутылку виски, Уильям устраивается спать на бильярде, его конечности свешиваются с зеленой столешницы, и Джек хохочет. Он давно не пил, и ему так хорошо, Господи.  
...Господи, как же ему плохо.  
Да и Господь ушел.  
Ну ладно, просто: как же ему плохо.  
Кто-то подносит ему стакан воды.  
– Ну и набрались вы вчера, Ваше высочество...  
Полутемный салун пахнет деревом и – очень слабо – табаком и прокисшим пивом. Джек лежит у стойки, под головой – сложенная куртка. Он сам кажется себе персонажем дурацкого ковбойского фильма. Отцу не нравилось, что он их смотрит.  
– Мы можем... пойти дальше... чуть позже?  
Прохладная ладонь ложится на лоб. Джозеф...  
– Спи дальше, – говорит Уильям.  
Джек просыпается, когда в за окнами догорает слабый вечерний свет.  
– Сколько же я провалялся?  
– Ты устал, – говорит Уильям. Он выглядит ужасно довольным собой, и Джек видит, почему: рядом с ним стоят две канистры, полные воды.  
– Откуда?  
– Я отыскал здесь колонку. Она работает!  
Они остаются в городе еще на одну ночь. Джеку гораздо лучше, и в сумерках они с Уильямом обходят город. Оба внимательны, но тут, кажется, нет ни одного черноокого. Деревянные дома тихи, слабый лунный свет бродит от крыши к крыше, опутывает деревья.  
В конце концов они с Уильямом находят те качели – в маленьком парке с летним кинотеатром (афиша только слегка оборвана) и «гигантскими шагами». Перед ними Уильям в восхищении замирает.  
– Я с детства таких не видел. Не думал, что они еще где-то остались.  
Джек ловит себя на том, что завидует ему, с каким благоговением он реагирует на простые, казалось бы, вещи. На месте Бога он обязательно показался бы Уильяму; не выдержал бы, если бы такое благоговение сменилось разочарованием.  
Будто в насмешку над его мыслями прямо за парком оказывается церковь. Маленькая, белая, ничем не похожая на огромный храм в Гильбоа. Уильям, бросив извиняющийся взгляд, взбегает по ступенькам и открывает дверь. Джек остается снаружи; он слишком хорошо помнит, как в последний раз приходил в храм, пытаясь услышать Его голос. Помнит огоньки свечей, осуждающие речи Самуэльса и безнадежность.  
Но может быть, думает он, подлетая вверх на скрипучих качелях, может быть, принципат прав и у них есть собственный Бог. Бог потерянных, Бог предавших, тех, кого вечером родители не стануть звать домой, за безопасные стены, кого за эти стены и вовсе не пустят.  
– Что Он сказал? – спрашивает Джек, когда принципат выныривает из церкви. Уильям ничего не отвечает; он хватается за веревку «гигантских шагов» и подлетает в воздух, и Джек понимает, что завтра они из этого города тоже не уйдут.  
Потому на следующий день он начинает методично обыскивать город. Оружие, вода, консервы – все, что может пригодиться. Он возвращается, весь обвешанный трофеями, как герой боевика.  
Уильям возвращается на мотоцикле.  
– Я тут поездил кругом, – говорит он. – Восьмерок нигде нет, зато на окраине я видел ветряки. Если бы мы только умели, можно было бы наладить электричество...  
– Знаешь, – говорит Джек, – пора перестать спать на бильярде...

Может быть, им следовало бы испытывать неловкость, но разве не они нашли этот город?  
Кто нашел, того находка.  
И находки продолжают прибывать. К найденной Уильямом колонке прибавляется старинный колодец в одном из дворов – вода в нем ледяная и вкусная. В парке с качелями растут яблони, и Уильям уверяет, что осенью они дадут плоды. В подвале низкорослого каменного строения – мэрии, судя по не до конца облетевшим со стен объявлениям – отыскивается запасной электрогенератор. С грехом пополам им удается его наладить. Коридор и кабинеты озаряются светом, в котором видно затянувшее все покрывало пыли. Джек с Уильямом обедают в одном из кабинетов, поставив на секретер еще одну найденную в салуне бутылку и консервы.  
– Их не было уже три дня, – говорит Уильям. – Ни следа.  
Джек молча выскребает говядину из банки.  
– Думаешь, это и есть тот город?  
– Но ведь ты говорил...  
В воображении Джека – подобие Шайло, величественный город, ждущий своего короля.  
– Твою мать, – понимает он. – Ты все это придумал.  
Уильям качает головой.  
– Я не придумал. Я знал, что такой город есть. И вот мы здесь.  
– Это были просто россказни, – качает головой Джек. – Поверить не могу.  
– Почему? – принципат довольно вгрызается в консервированный персик. – Ты ведь поверил. И про пули поверил – и посмотри, как хорошо получилось...  
– Про пули?  
– Я ведь понятия не имел, убивает ли их серебро лучше, чем все остальное. Но у тебя получилось...  
Джек молчит, не зная, негодовать ему или смеяться.  
Теперь, когда у них есть вода, они приносят несколько ведер в маленькую парикмахерскую на площади. Джек соскребает многодневную щетину, а Уильям сбривает бороду и усы. Без них он выглядит совсем юным и некрасивым, и в глубине души Джека просыпается желание защищать.  
Ночуют они теперь в одном из главных особняков (то бишь домишке чуть повыше и почище других).  
Здесь, посреди города, открытого только избранным, Джек делает все медленно, осторожно, все еще наслаждаясь свободой – никто не помешает, не оторвет их друг от друга, не станет клеймить. Он слизывает с Уильяма запах пустыни, запах дороги. Касается по очереди каждого уродливого шрама – где-то на самом дне души он все еще уверен, что это Божьи знаки.  
После этого Джек проходит по домишкам около въезда в город, проверяя, где удобнее всего установить наблюдение, и стаскивает оружие в комнаты на чердаке, откуда прослеживается дорога. Если б еще было кому наблюдать...  
– Бог наблюдает за нами, – с уверенностью говорит Уильям. Но Джек – солдат, а не пророк, он с большим удовольствием положился бы на вооруженную охрану.  
Через неделю в город приходят люди – мальчик и старик. Глаза у обоих зеленые.  
– Добро пожаловать в Анафоф, – говорит Уильям, складывая руки, чтобы благословить их – впрочем, совсем не так, как это делали в Шайло. Название города они узнали не так давно – наткнулись на документы, когда исследовали мэрию. Когда Джек начинает расспрашивать новоприбывших, откуда они, Уильям останавливает его. Джек понимает: никто не оказывается в пустыне по доброй воле; и если уж город принял их, несчастье своих отцов, то кто они, чтобы судить других.  
Вместо этого Джек забирает мальчика и показывает ему наблюдательный пункт. Ребенку двенадцать, но он неплохо управляется с автоматом. Когда Джек ерошит ему волосы, мальчишка поднимает глаза и улыбается.  
Через месяц на охранном пункте у Джека уже четверо.  
Через полтора – десяток.  
Когда их пребыванию в Анафофе исполняется два месяца, Уильям открывает для всех двери храма у парка, и Джек заходит тоже. В храме полутемно, свечи сияют, отражаясь в глазах разноцветных витражных святых. Уильям читает из книги:  
– И тогда двое, солдат и слуга Божий, спросили у Него: куда нам идти, Господи? И Он явился к ним и сказал: идите же по пустыне и молитесь, пока не будет вам ответа на молитву. И двое шли по пустыне днями и ночами, пока не пришли к дверям города. И сказал Он: вот вам город, чтобы жить в нем и править в нем, и принимать любого страждущего, что придет из пустыни. Вам, потерянным, я дарую это место, чтобы здесь вы жили под моей защитой. Возблагодарим же Господа за спасение.  
– Возблагодарим, – повторяет за ним усталая, но радостная паства. Пока церковь еще не совсем заполнена, но Джек знает: скоро здесь не останется ни одного свободного места.  
На Джека смотрят с уважением, встают, чтобы он мог сесть. Женщины сшили для него и для его отряда что-то напоминающее форму. Джек думает теперь о нашивках. Точно знает одно – никаких бабочек.

– Сделаешь для меня кое-что, Уильям? – просит его Джек как-то вечером, когда они сидят на крыше, готовясь лицезреть Бога. – Убей меня, если я стану, как мой отец.  
– Я же не знал его, – говорит Уильям и вгрызается в яблоко, принесенное яблонями Анафофа.  
– Поверь мне, ты узнаешь, когда увидишь.  
Уильям кивает, а потом выбрасывает огрызок и тянется поцеловать Джека.  
Над крышами пылает закат.


End file.
